Noneksistensi
by Guartena
Summary: Ratna ingin bertemu dengannya. Indonesia. Menghibur negaranya, mendukung tanah airnya, meringankan beban sang zamrud khatulistiwa. Seringkali figur seorang Indonesia menghantuinya. Lelaki cuek yang ceria, yang menyembunyikan sejuta dibalik senyum manisnya. Layaknya sosok abang yang takkan pernah dimilikinya.


**noneksistensi**; an axis powers hetalia fanfiction

by

**guartena**

**[ axis powers hetalia **belongs to** hidekaz himaruya ]**

* * *

**ratna **dan **dika** itu punya saya. tapi indonesia bukan. indonesia punya seluruh warga negaranya! ^o^

fic dadakan asal jadi, minim deskrip, mungkin salah ketik dimana-mana, separuh curhat gitu. terus, judulnya semacam ganyambung. jangan tabok saya, plis.

...saya beneran pengen punya abang kaya indonesia.

p.s.: poster(?)nya putih karena saya gatau mau ngisinya pake apaan.

* * *

"Ratna, bangun."

"Aku sahur nanti saja."

"Imsak setengah jam lagi."

"Masih lama, bu."

"Ibu masak soto ayam."

Si gadis menggeliat, kemudian berdiri. Ibunya tersenyum puas. Gadis itu beranjak keluar kamar dan mengambil segelas air putih.

"Ini piringmu."

"Terimakasih, bu." Angguknya. "Bapak mana?"

"Sedang pasang bendera. Baru ketemu."

Ratna, si gadis, menerima piring tersebut dan mengisinya dengan nasi setangkup. Kemudian disiramnya dengan soto ayam kesukaannya. Duduk di depan televisi, lalu memindah saluran.

Acara komedi. Ceramah. Iklan, iklan, acara realiti. Gosip. Acara komedi. Berita. Parodi. ...parodi?

"Ini apa, bu?"

"Versi komedi perundingan proklamasi."

Mata si remaja terpancang pada televisi, tangannya sibuk menyendok nasi. Mengantisipasi.

Pintu depan terbuka. Bapaknya merapikan sandal, kemudian mengunci pintu kembali.

"Bapak sudah sahur?" tanya Ratna, sedikit basa-basi.

"Sudah. Bapak mau langsung tidur, ya."

Ibunya menyusul si bapak ke dalam kamar. Ratna sendirian memandangi televisi.

_Ini hari kemerdekaan Indonesia_.

Menyelesaikan makannya, meneguk empat gelas air mineral, mematikan televisi. Dicucinya piring dan gelas, dan kembali melesakkan diri dalam kasurnya.

Tapi ia tidak tidur.

Tangannya mencari-cari di bawah bantal. Tak lama kemudian, matanya telah disinari cahaya dari telepon genggamnya.

_selamat hari kemerdekaan, Indonesia!_, tulisnya di sebuah situs jejaring sosial.

Menelusuri linimasa. Akun-akun lain menulis hal serupa.

'_dirgahayu indonesiaku!', 'indonesia sudah 67 tahun. tua juga, ya~', 'nasionalisme __sesaat, nih.', 'cintailah produk indonesia!'_ dan sebagainya.

Dan matanya terpaku pada kalimat, '_indonesia, tahun ini harus lebih baik lagi, ya! jangan ada korupsi lagi. harus lebih berprestasi juga ya!'._

Janggal.

Indonesia tidak bersalah.

...kan?

Ia berbaring telentang. Menatap nanar.

"Indonesia..."

Ratna ingin bertemu dengannya. Indonesia. Menghibur negaranya, mendukung tanah airnya, meringankan beban sang zamrud khatulistiwa.

Seringkali figur _seorang_ Indonesia menghantuinya. Lelaki cuek yang ceria, yang menyembunyikan sejuta dibalik senyum manisnya.

Layaknya sosok _abang_ yang takkan pernah dimilikinya.

* * *

Matanya dibutakan oleh secercah sinar. Seseorang menepuk pipinya. Matanya terbuka lagi.

"...kamu siapa?" Ratna bertanya.

Lelaki yang rupawan.

Rambut hitamnya ikal acak-acakan. Kulitnya sawo matang. Mata cokelatnya menatap dalam-dalam. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman lembut.

"Aku? Dika."

Ratna mengerjap.

Dika...

Ia mirip dengan _siapa_?

"Kamu siapa?" 'Dika' bertanya balik.

"Ratna." Jawab yang ditanya.

Dika tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Ke pinggir kali."

"Apa aku..."

"Ya?"

"...sudah mati?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Belum,"

Dika memandunya ke tempat yang baru disebutnya. Mereka mendudukkan diri. Lelaki itu menenggelamkan kedua kakinya kedalam kali—Ratna pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sejuk.

"Nah, berceritalah." Ujar Dika.

"...maaf?"

Dika menatapnya.

"Semua... semua yang tak dapat kau sampaikan pada dunia."

Ratna terdiam.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan rindu terhadap seuatu... _seseorang_... yang tak nyata, Dika?"

Dika tidak menjawabnya. Mengerti bahwa kalimat tanya tersebut merupakan awal dari cerita Ratna.

"Rasanya hampa..."

Ratna memejamkan matanya.

"Sesosok abang yang begitu kausayangi namun takkan pernah dapat kaumiliki..."

"_Sakit,_ Dika."

"Dan menyadari bahwa masyarakat mengalamatkan keluhan, harapan, bahkan makian kepada sosoknya, sosok yang begitu kausayangi dan kaubanggakan..."

Ratna memainkan kakinya dalam air.

"Aku harus apa, Dika?"

Dika menoleh, menatapnya pengertian. Muncul sekilat harapan.

"Memangnya... dia siapa?" tanya sang pemuda.

Ratna terlihat ragu.

"Republik Indonesia."

Mata Dika menatapnya tak percaya—namun tak berkata.

"Aku sedih, Dika. Aku marah. Aku ingin membuka mata mereka, menyadarkan mereka bahwa bukan _Indonesia-_lah sang buronan yang dapat dicacimaki..."

"...melainkan mereka sendiri yang harus membenahi diri."

Ratna membalas tatapan Dika.

"Maaf, aku jadi melantur begini."

"Tidak," Dika menggeleng pelan. "sungguh, kau malah membuatku senang."

"...Maaf?"

Dika menarik Ratna berdiri.

"Ayo, saatnya kau pulang."

"Pulang? Tapi—"

Mereka terdiam.

"Dika,"

"Ya?"

"Kau... siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ratna menyuarakan pikirannya.

Dika tersenyum bahagia, sebelum menarik Ratna kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Pelukan seorang _abang_ kepada adik_nya_.

"Aku Indonesia."

* * *

Ratna terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya terulur seakan hendak meraih sesuatu ditengah kehampaan.

"Indonesia—"

Airmatanya meleleh.


End file.
